nephlimofthedemigodrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nephlim (Planetouched)
Neo-Shifter is a term that refers to mortals who are "planetouched" by a Higher Being. In laymen's terms, they are being who have balanced human and Ethereal traits. Due to the facade of the Ethereals, the mortals referred to these beings as Demi-Gods History/Background The origin of all Neo-Shifter races can be traced back to the distant past, when mankind was in it's early stages. There existed 13 ethereal beings, who belonged to neither Paradise, or Inferno.These beings would interact with the world of man in various ways, transforming them into beings with access to the ethereal power that existed in their Spirit, and granting a balanced ancestry of mortal/ethereal traits. Four of them would have relations/relationships with mortals, three would travel the Earth, leaving a unique radiation that would trigger the change, another three of them would use their power to sense the personal ether left behind by other mortals, giving them form of their own. However the final three would act after undergoing an "evolution" from the Earth itself, when they would then abduct chosen humans to inject a piece of their essence into them. These beings, now known as the 13 Nephlym would then depart for places unknown, after giving all these groups names, and giving them all the general term Neo-Shifters. These transformed beings exist in our society today, some living lives of their own, some helping their birth species in secret, but always welcoming those worthy mortals, who wish to be part of their advanced society. It is a current fact that there are descendants of certain Shifters, whose power lie dormant, and await triggering. Nephlim's Law Right at the time of their origin, the first generation of Nephlim decided to abstain from murder. They had used a spell that made this desire a part of reality itself. If a Neo-Shifter kills a mortal, they do not die. Instead they are dematerialized and transported to Pandemonium. In that realm, they suffer their worst personal nightmare, while innocents who are sent there by accident are subject to pleasant dreams until they are retrieved. As a result, Shifters refer to killing a "demon" as exiling them instead of murdering. Physiology/Powers Races of Neo-Shifters are considered to possess extraordinary power. This is because they all have a connection with their "spark" that is incredibly strong. Especially because of the fact that their powers can be augmented by channeling the near limitless energies of their human soul. *'Ethereal Physiology:' After their ascension, Neo shifters gain physiologies that are composed of ether, the fifth element. This gives them strong powers such as: **Immortal-Supernatural Condition: They possess immunity to most causes of death, and physical factors that surpass normal men. **Energy Perception: Can perceive the ambient energies around them to gain. ***Retro/Precognition: Sight into the past, present, or future. ***Tel-Empathy: Senses for the thoughts and feelings of others **Mystic Force: A part of their spirit that generates **Shapeshifting: Because of the unstable nature of Neo-Plasm, which they are made of, Neo Shifters can control their forms psionically. ***Elemental Shifting: Neo Shifters can usually turn into their affinity element if they gain one from their runes. This becomes useful if in an area where their element is dominant, it allows the user to merge with the environment and become near invincible. *** Empathic Shifting : Neo Shifters can also shift their forms based on their emotions. This can result in them turning into their normal human form when calm, or into a giant monster form when enraged. This resulted in them having a unique form called "War Forms". In this form, they become big, feral looking, giants with purple skin, white runes throughout their body, and white energy horns. It is reserved for combat or when the shifter becomes aggressive. **Spirit Reaping: Neo-Shifters can "reap" the essence of chosen mortals. They can then store them within themselves to keep them safe. When they chooses to, they can release the imprisoned spirits, and grant them corporeal form again, becoming linked to them then. If they choose to, they can easily track them down if they are in danger or are endangering someone else. They can also use this power to empower their chosen into a Neo-Shifter. *'Neo-Shifting:' As a result of their transcension, Neo-Shifters have a high level power to create and command Neo-Plasm, (or Ether) the "Fifth Element". Ether is the most unique and the most powerful of the five elements due to the fact that it is a supernatural element that exists as neither matter or energy, yet it has esoteric particles that allow it to mimic the nature of both. **Rune Warping: While every Neo-Shifter can control Ether, each member have the power to manifest unique runes that allow them to command, channel, and/or manifest it in ways that are unique to each wielder ( such as altering the Ether's form so it can manifest in esoteric forms of elements, energy, radiation, universal forces, etc). Members can gain one to four Runes. ***Empathic Element Control: Most Neo Shifters gain an power to control a certain element of Nature. Specifically, this results in the wielder gaining the power to generate/control said element. This also give them an empathic bond with their element in their environment, which allows them to command it via their thoughts and emotions. It also means they can sense other people or things through a psychic link with their element if it is dominant in their environment. Runes Al'l '''Neo-Shifters have the power to use their Nimbus and manifest unique runes that allow them to command, channel, and/or manifest it in ways that are unique to each member'. Members gain either one or four Runes. Collectively, the Runes wield command over one of three Domains. Therefore, each sub-race wield command over '''Celestial, Elemental, or Spiritual Runes, granting them a power related to each sphere. * Fey Eladryn wield command over Nature due to their connection with Chi, granting them command of the Elemental Domain. This allows them access to: ** Forces:' '''Gives command over the forces and energies that flow through everything natural. *** Nature: A rune that allows control over certain forces of Nature such as the Elements and Animals. ** Essence/Life:' Bestows the power tied to all forms of Life . ** Matter: A rune that grants command over esoteric forms of natural elements. *** Weapon: Allows the conjuration of elemental weapons unique to the wielder themself. ** Alchemy: Runes that combine their elemental traits with those of another Domain. * '''Relics, as beings formed from residual spiritual (Aura) energies, are connected to the Spiritual Domain. Allowing runes like: ** Spirit/Soul:' '''Grants wielders the power to tap into the spiritual energies of the hereafter. *** Guardian/Servitor: Allows the wielder to conjure a psychic entity with an appearance and powers based on the imagination. ** Psionic/Mind:' Gives special control over the psionic energies that reside in sentient life.. ** Forces: Allows channeling ether in the form of spiritual substances such as Ectoplasm. ** Death: Rune that gives the ability to command another's soul. *** Darkness: Can induce a curses on a subject. Usually used as a form of punishment. ** Mysticism: Runes that combine their spiritual traits with those of another Domain * '''Rephaim, with their connnection with Mana, gained command over the Celestial Domain, granting them control over universal forces. ** Forces:' '''Gives command over fundamental forces/energies throughout Space such as gravity, or electromagnetism.. ** Fate/Probability:' Allows command over the force of prabability, or Fate. ** Time/Chronos: Gives the wielder control over chronal energies to manipulate the time aspect of the continnuum. ** Space/Void: Gives the wielder control over spatial energies to manipulate the space aspect of the continnuum. *** Dimension: Allows control over dimensional energies either to travel, or create pocket dimensions based on the wielder's whim. ** Matter: A rune that grants command over matter that can exist only in Space itself. ** Astrology: Runes that combine their celestial traits with those of another Domain. * [[Nephlim/Nephli (Neo-Nephli)|'''Nephlim]]' '''have a connection with the ether of both Quintessence (Life-Force), and Aether. This resulted in them having, in general, a connection with all three domains. ** Quintessence/Ether:' Allows direct control over quintessent energies. ** Mystiq: Runes that are either beyond normal classification, or a combination of normal runes. This means that a member of the race can manifest Runes that are either an altered version, or a hybridized abilities with mixed traits from multiple Domains. Notable Variations/Types Nephlim/Nephli For the article: Nephlim/Nephli (Neo-Nephli) '''Nephlim (Neo Sapien Nephli) 'are a unique race of Neo-Shifters who gained their powers from the union of both a mortal and Nephlym parent. Fey Eladryn For the article: ''Fey Eladryn (Neo-Quessir) '''Fey'Eladryn are a race of Neo-Shifters who are basically relatives to the Nephlim. Their powers came from the union of mortals and Faeries, Nephlym that resided on Earth as the creatures of folklore. Relics For the article: Relics (Neo Regis) The Relics are a race of Neo-Shifters who were forged from the residual, personal energies that came from the Auras of mortals. Rephaim/Rephai For the article: Rephaim (Neo-Rephus) '' '''The Rephaim' are a branch of Neo-Shifters that, unlike the other races, gained their powers automatically. More specifically, the Rephai gained their powers when the ethereal energies reacted with certain mortals.